This application generally relates to implementing scale testing of a device or devices under test based on one or more scenarios. The scenarios may be based on captured communications between one or more hosts.
Many computer hardware and/or software products (referred to herein as devices) are designed to operate at high interaction volumes. For example, many devices are expected to perform as intended while handling of high numbers of users, high numbers of active connections, high incoming/outgoing bandwidth use, etc. Scale or volume testing methods seek to model and apply high interaction volume conditions to a device under test. For example, such methods typically involve presenting high levels of concurrent users, connections, bandwidth, etc. to the device under test and subsequently monitoring the device under test. Existing methods, however, lack efficiency, limiting the achievable interaction volume.